Harry Potter and the Showdown at Dawn
by mage33
Summary: Harry must train himself and face voldemort, but the hardest thing of all, may just be admitting his love for a girl he has know most of his life.
1. A Planned Escape

HARRY POTTER

AND

A SHOWDOWN AT DAWN

I own none of the characters from HP, and I am not making any kind of profit from this story, it is just for pure delight to HP fans.

p.s. This story takes place after the 5th book; the only difference is Sirius Black is still alive.

Chapter 1: A Planned Escape

Harry Potter sat on his bed thinking about the prophecy Professor Dumbledore had told him about jus two days ago, when he awoke from the trance to find his watch going off telling him he had just turned 16. Suddenly his thoughts turned to the person he loved the most in the world, Hermione Granger. He thought about her for about ten minutes, thinking of how much he loved her, wishing he would have told her how she felt, but afraid of the reaction he might get. Now though, it seemed like he would never get the chance to see her, or anyone else for that matter.

The moment he had walked into number 4 Private drive, his aunt had jabbed him in the neck with a needle knocking him senseless for 4 ½ hours, during which his uncle and cousin locked Harry's school stuff under the stairs and locked Hedwig in her cage. When he had finally woke up he wasn't surprised to see his Uncle grinning at him evilly at which point he said, " Your and your bloody pigeon are never going back to that school of freaks again."

That had only happened two days ago, and Harry was already bored to death and lay on his bed at 1:00 am trying to figure a way out.. Then quite suddenly Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame on his bed with a note attached to his leg. Harry quickly untied the note and read it……..

_Dear Harry,_

_I was just told by Dumbledore that you are being held captive at your "so called family's house". Dumbledore has given me permission to put together a team and a plan to retrieve you. Send me back the best time for me to fetch you via Fawkes and I will send an immediate reply back._

_Hope to See You Soon _

_Sirius_

At this Harry nearly yelled in delight, when he remember that he Dursley's wouldn't be pleased to be awoken so early or late, which ever way you look at it. So he got a quill and some ink and wrote his response to Sirius…….

_Dear Sirius,_

_What are you thinking, this exact moment is the best time for you to come and get me._

_You better be here in 10 Minutes_

_Or Else,_

_Harry_

After rereading his letter several times and deciding that he seemed to be forceful enough he gave the letter to Fawkes and watched him disappear in a flash. Sure enough, 5 minutes later he reappeared carrying another flash. This time the letter looked a little messier as though it had been written in quite a hurry……

_Dear Harry,_

_Myself and Moony will be inside your room in about 30 seconds. Be packed and ready to go._

_Sirius_

Just as Harry had finished reading the letter he heard two tiny pops, and saw Sirius and Remus appear from no where. The moment they saw Harry they began looking him over to check for any injuries. After being pleased with their results they looked around the room and asked in unison, "Harry, where is your trunk and other stuff?" Harry just laughed and simply said, "It's the Dursley's, do you really think they were going to let me have my stuff. I mean come on, they drugged me the moment I stepped into the door with something to put me to sleep for about 5 hours. Anyway, my stuff is locked under the stairs along with my wand and invisibility cloak, so I basically was stuck here."

Ten minutes later Harry and Sirius were ready leave having already sent Harry's belongings on ahead, then Remus apparated back to Grimmuald Place. Just before Sirius was about to leave Harry stopped him and said, "How am I supposed to get to Grimmuald Place, when I am not allowed to apparate?" At this Sirius just smiled and held out his arm for Harry to take. When Harry grabbed on they flew through what seemed to be nothingness and wound up by a small town square. They immediately walked over to where Grimmuald Place would be and were let in through a door that had appeared from no where.


	2. I Can Join

AN: sorry about the long wait, but I had some problems with my computer and then school and golf started and for some reason the teachers found it fun to load on homework in every single subject almost every day. Again: sorry

I don't own HP in anyway.

Chapter 2: I Can Join

The moment Harry had stepped into Number 12 Grimmuald Place he was surrounded by a bushy brown head of hair that he could of sworn was trying to strangle him instead of hugging him. When Hermione had finally let go everyone else had stepped forward to say their hellos before Sirius led Harry down the hall into the kitchen where he saw Professor Dumbledore was sitting stroking Fawkes happily.

When Dumbledore looked he said to Harry, "How have you been?" For a split second it looked as though Harry was going to begin yelling at him, but then Harry said, "I have been fine, except for the fact that the Dursley's had drugged me, starved me, took away all my stuff, and put bars on my window, I am fine."

After hearing all of this everyone in the room at the time looked quite shocked. Then Harry said a little more loudly than he meant to, "Um…, so what has been going on lately with Voldemort, why isn't he making any moves to over take us?" Lupin was the first one to reply, "Harry that is why we are so worried, he hasn't done anything."

"So basically, you're saying that he has done absolutely nothing?" Asked Harry. This time Sirius replied, "Well he has done a few things, like he is still recruiting more creatures to his army, but that is about it." "Oh", said Harry. Then Dumbledore said with a little smile, "if we told you anything else, we would have to abduct you into the order."

At this Harry said very fast, "I want to join the order." Then for the first time since Harry got to HQ, Molly Weasley said, "You are not allowed to join, and as my responsibility I am not letting you join." This caused Sirius to stand up and yell out, "I don't think he is your responsibility Molly, seeing as I his Godfather, and since I feel that he is old enough to join the order, I am letting him." "What", said Harry, "you are actually going to let me join?" "Yep", replied Sirius, "but, you are still going to be at Hogwarts, and your main job is just going to be training for any type of battle that might be up coming, the only way we are really going to be needing you is if this a large scale battle that we are losing." Then before he could continue Mrs. Weasley cut in, "Sirius, I don't feel that Harry is old enough to join, besides if Albus says no, then he can't." "well unfortunately for you Albus has agreed to this", said Sirius.

Then Dumbledore stood up and said quite loudly given the size of the room, "ENOUGH! Molly I agree with you, but Harry is now a vital piece to this war effort. We must train him to battle with Voldemort."

"But why?" asked Molly. "Why should we train Harry to fight you-know-who, Albus? He is only 16, he is still a student at Hogwarts for Christ's sake."

"Molly, Harry must fight Voldemort for a reason that I cannot not tell you. Only Harry has now has the power to tell anyone because I have told him, and I have asked him not to let anyone know because of the grave danger that person would be put in. Please just accept mine and Sirius judgement on this."

"Well Harry, I need to have a word with you upstairs in the library and I would also like Sirius and Remus to come, but wait outside the door until we ask you to come in."

Five Minutes later Harry was sitting on the couch opposite of Dumbledore eating a sandwich. "Now Harry I have some very good news for you that I have not told the order yet, as well as some news for you, but I am not sure how you will take it." Dumbledore said quietly. "The good news is that Cornielius Fudge has been sacked and Arthur Weasley has taken his place. The other news is that not all of your family is gone." At this Harry said, "I thought you looked through and through everything to make sure that I had no family left before sending me to the Dursleys" " Well I am afraid Harry that there is a Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather of your still living." "Well who is it?" "Harry, your great great great great Grandfather is none other than me."


	3. A Prophecy Revealed

I don't own HP so do not sue me. I am not making any profit.

Ch3: The Prophecy Revealed

"You're my what" said Harry "I am your Great Great Great Great Grandfather." Replied Dumbledore.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, why would you lie to me when you said I no family left other than the Dursley's" "Harry I never told you because of Grindelwald's followers. They had killed my family, my wife my son. I had only managed to send my 1 year old daughter off to live in an orphanage when Grindelwald's followers came to our house. My son died bravely protecting my wife in the dinning room, while I battled countless dark wizards to get into the house to help them. By the time I had made it into where they had been, there was nothing left but a heap of bodies. I felt helpless; I had let them down both of them."

"When I saw my daughter at Hogwarts I wanted nothing more than to run to her with open arms, but she wouldn't have known who I was. Besides, Grindelwald's followers were still at large hunting down as much of my family as possible. Your mother was the descendent of her. I am sorry Harry that I never told you sooner, but I had to keep you safe. On the day of the Ministry event the last known follower of Grindelwald was killed by a member of the order."

After hearing this Harry was completely shocked. He was amazed at what this old man; his grandfather had done to protect those he loved. Now he, Harry, understood why Dumbledore had always said the most important and powerful magic of all is love. About five minutes later Harry got up and walked over to his long lost (I am sick of writing great 4 times so from now on it is just going to be grandfather)grandfather and hugged him while he whispered " It's alright grandfather, I understand why you did the things you did."

When they broke apart Dumbledore had tears in his eyes, and he looked about 20 years younger than he did about two minutes ago. Then he stood up and said, "I am going to let Sirius and Remus in and I believe you should tell them of the Prophecy and everything I just told you. Oh and by the way Hermione is also joining the order with the permission of her parents. Unfortunately for the two of you Molly has not allowed Ron to join and has asked that you Hermione do not share any information with him. The big problem is I have noticed a jealousy streak in Ronald's history and I suggest you and Hermione ponder how you are going to tell him of your new enrollment." At this Dumbledore walked to the door and opened it to find two very tired looking men.

"Harry, Albus, what took you so long you said you wouldn't be long, but we have been waiting out here for over an hour." Stated Remus. "Well Harry and I had a lot to discuss and it is time for you to join our little conversation."

"Harry you go head and start with the prophecy" said Dumbledore "and then I will about your family." "Ok" replied Harry.

"Well Sirius, Professor Lupin, I get to tell you the bad news part of this conversation. The prophecy, the one that voldemort had gone to the ministry to get, well it turns out that it was about me and him. It goes like this: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….' Well guys, it looks like in the end it is either me or Voldemort and that's all there is to it." " Harry" said Sirius, "are you sure this is you I mean look at the Longbottoms." Then for the first time since Harry told them the prophecy Remus spoke up and said, "That can be ruled out because Harry was marked as his equal."

"Well on a lighter note" said Dumbledore, "There is another member of Harry's family who has decided to present himself." "Well who is it?" said Sirius. "It is me" replied Dumbledore. Then he went on to explain about Grindelwald and protecting his family.

"The last part that we should discuss before I go is your new situation at Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore. "What is it" asked Harry. "Well Professor McGonagall has decided that Ron has neglected his prefect duties to often and so we have decided to give the open position to you. You also have been made quidditch captain because you are the last member of the original team. Then there is the matter of your training to fight Voldemort. I have decided to secretly remove yours and Hermione's magical detection so you can both begin training this summer. The reason I have not removed Ron's is because there is something curious about disappearances this summer. Molly believes it is nothing, but I am not quite as convinced. I am going to warn you yet again about treading carefully around Mr. Weasley. If you seek someone to confide in, look to me, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and any other member of the order but be wary of what you say around Ron." "Ok grandpa, I will do so." Replied Harry

"Good" said Dumbledore, getting up showing that the conversation was over. "Harry I will see you tomorrow at lunch to discuss with you and Hermione a training schedule, Goodnight."

After another short conversation Harry went up to his bedroom to find Ron snoring loudly and talking about giant spiders. He just laughed to himself remembering their trip into the forbidden forest together back in their second year. With that thought in mind Harry just drifted off to sleep dreaming about his best friend being a death either, his grandfather, and much to his pleasure, Hermione.


	4. Love and Fun

I don't own HP.

Ch 4: Love and Fun

Harry woke up the following morning at 8:00 am to see Hermione dump a cold glass of water on his own head. Getting up and not caring about waking Ron he said, "What the heck are you doing. I was actually having a good dream for once instead of a nice implanted vision from Voldemort."

Then Hermione asked, "What was your dream about?" "Well" answered Harry, " why don't we go to the library and meet see if Dumbledore or Sirius is there and I will tell you then, ok?" "Alright" Hermione replied.

IN THE LIBRARY

"Well Harry you said you would tell me what your dream was about, and no one else is here to hear it so go on" said Hermione. "OK, well me you and Ron were in our sixth year and it was the day before finals were to start and we were walking down by the lake, laughing, and messing around. Ya'Know, actually having fun for a change and everything was perfectly normal. It was great, just like I always imagined Hogwarts to be like. Not this worrying over Voldemort, or who might be a traitor, and stuff like that. There was no Voldemort. Everything was just the way it should be."

"That sounds great Harry" Hermione responded. "I wished I would have had as good a dream." "Why" asked Harry "What was wrong with your dream?" "Well" answered Hermione "Just before I went to bed, Ron came and asked me if we would go out. I said I am sorry Ron, but I like someone else, and then he went off on a rampage about how it was probably Krum or someone else. Then when I said no it wasn't he got even madder and said it was probably you. So I said even if it was Ron why would I tell you. You would just go and be jealous of Harry and be mad at him. Then Ron quieted down and apologized and said the only reason he gets jealous of you is because he helps you with everything but it always seems that it is you who gets the credit and the fame and the girls. Then I told him that it isn't always like that, sure it happens but other people at school like you Ron. And then he said really; so I said well I can't tell you, but you would be surprised it isn't like anyone thinks your gay or something. After I told him that he looked really happy and left humming quietly to himself and went to bed." After saying all of this Hermione looked quite out of breath and apparently it was Harry's turn to speak.

"Well Hermione I know it is none of my business, but who do you like?" asked Harry. "Well I would be lying if I said anyone else but you" responded Hermione. "Really" said an excited Harry, "because I have liked you since like our 2nd year, but I never got up the nerve to ask you out."

At this Hermione blushed and said, "Well Mr. Potter, I believe now would be the appropriate time for you to ask."

So Harry did so, being quite weird, he got down on one knee and said, "Hermione Granger, would you go out with me?" With tears of laughter in her eyes she said yes, pulling him into a loving hug and kissing him on the cheek.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast when a very excited looking Ron entered the room. They talked about quidditch for a while and about who was the best international team, but in the Hermione ended the conversation when she looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. She motioned for Harry to follow and when he did Ron was about to come as well when Harry said, "Sorry Ron, but you can't come, Dumbledore just wants Hermione and me to go to the library for a talk." Ron looked slightly crestfallen but when Bill and Charlie Weasley entered the room he brought back up the old conversation of quidditch and was soon into a heated argument over who the best seeker was.

LIBRARY

When Harry and Hermione entered the library they say Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, and Moody sitting around drinking butter-beer and discussing the best move to make in the Ministry of Magic. "Well" said Kingsley, "I feel that if we make a move too soon it will be too obvious that Arthur is working with the Order." "Yes well if we wait to long with out combating the treat of Voldemort or making some kind of move on him the Department heads will impeach Arthur because he is doing the same thing Fudge was trying to do, ignore Voldemort." Responded Sirius.

Harry cleared his throat really loudly to let everyone know they had arrived. Kingsley looked up surprised to see someone was interrupting them, but when he saw who it was his face broke into a huge grin and he said, "Well Harry I hope you don't mind getting beat up on to much, because when I start training with you, you are going to learn how to duel from the master." This caused Sirius to fall out of his chair and roll around on the floor laughing his head off. "You, the master" he choked. "You couldn't even beat Moony here, and he sucks at dueling." When Sirius said this, all hell broke loose, Moony and Kingsley started cursing Sirius, Sirius was trying to conjure shields to protect himself, and just because he felt like it Harry stood up and cast '_expelliarmus' _and then '_immobulis_' successfully subduing all three of them.

After forcing them to promise they won't start fighting again Harry undid the charms and then started a conversation about his training. "Grandpa, who will be training me," asked Harry. "Well there is going to be more of an order of things than anything else. It will be like Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Moody, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and me. You are going to be learning a variety of thing, like better practice with the four main elements so you can use certain charms that will help protect you, a more powerful partronus, stronger shields, powerful counter-curses, very advanced transfiguration from myself and professor McGonagall, and I am sure you will enjoy this last part, animagus lessons."

"There is one problem though Harry" continued Dumbledore, "your schedule will be very cramped, your O.W.L.'s will also be coming this afternoon so you will know for sure what classes you will be taking. If I am correct you had wanted become an auror, which is a very good thing because it has the least number of classes needed. Oh and before you go downstairs, no doubt to find your O.W.L results, I should like to remind you Hermione that you are not to discuss anything with Ron because there is something suspicious going on and I would also like you to begin teaching Harry Ancient Runes and Arithmacy. Now run along and see how you did."


End file.
